The McKeever Family/Transcript
Opening Sequence Narrator: Tonight on Supernanny... Lucy: Oww!! Corey: You do not throw that! River: Let me go! Narrator: Jo visits the McKeevers home, and for the first time, the kids' aggression turns on Jo! Lucy: River, stop it! Narrator: These are two of the most badly behaved children Jo has ever encountered! Jo: Do not kick me please. Narrator: She dodges punches... (River punches Jo on the back) Narrator: ...and flying objects. River: We need to beat up that lady. Lucy: No you don't! Narrator: Can she get Dad involved in his sons lives before Mom loses it? Jo: Don't walk away from me! Narrator: Will Jo find the source of their anger? Jo: Because everything is due to you! Narrator: Or will it be too late? Submission Reel (camera angles overviewing the city of Corona, California, then the city's sign, and finally inside the shiny black "Supernanny" taxicab, Jo Frost don in her Mary Poppins-esque attire with a portable DVD player handy) Jo: Here in Southern California. Let's take a look at the family I'm going to help. (Jo plays the DVD, which shows a family of four with the two boys screaming and fidgeting while their parents restrain them) Lucy: Hi! We're the McKeever family! Hunter: No, we're the Butt family! Corey: Hunter! (Jo looks very surprised) Lucy: This is Hunter. Hunter: No, this is River! I'm River. (River bites Lucy on the knee) Lucy: (pushes River off of her) Stop biting me! Hunter: And she's diaper woman! (referring to Lucy) Corey: I'm Corey. Lucy: And, I'm Lucy. Corey: Hunter is 7... Hunter: I don't wanna be alive anymore! Corey: River is 6. (footage of River hitting Corey via Corey's home video footage) Corey (footage): What are you doing? (footage in the living room where River throws an object at Lucy while she dodges it) (footage of River kicking against a door in the master bathroom) (footage of River, Lucy, and Hunter in the kitchen. River punches Lucy hard on the upper thigh, while Hunter looks on) Lucy (footage): Ouch! (footage in the living room with Lucy and the boys. River throws another object at Lucy while Hunter is hiding under the pillow) Lucy (footage): OW! Corey: The main issue with River is...... (footage of River in the car, kicking the overhead console) Lucy (footage): River! Lucy: His violent temper. Corey: Yeah, he's very violent. (footage of River pounding on his older brother who is standing still against a wall, with his back to the camera) (Jo looks at the footage in dismay) (footage in the boys' room of River punching Corey as Lucy is standing in the background to intervene) Lucy (footage): Come on! Lucy: Now, he's picking up heavier objects. And I'm afraid...... (footage of River dropping a pair of red ??? down from the loft) (footage of River and Hunter in the master bathroom carrying a chair sideways and banging it against a door) Lucy (footage): Don't, River! (footage of River carrying a brown glazed ceramic vase) Corey (footage): Put that down, now! (footage of Lucy in the dining room yelling after River) Lucy (footage): Put it down! (footage of River in the living room carrying a picture frame holder made of wrought iron) Lucy (footage): PUT IT DOWN! YOU DON'T PLAY WITH WROUGHT IRON!! (River reluctantly steps back after being confronted by his mother) Lucy (footage): PUT IT DOWN! (Jo looks in disgust after watching the footage and then turns her face to the camera) Lucy: Hunter is hyperactive. (footage of Hunter in the car, shaking his elbow and making farting noises) Corey: He throws fits. (footage in the kitchen with Corey restraining River, and Hunter screaming after them) Hunter (footage): OH, DAD! YOU'RE NUTS! YOU BIG CRYING, WHINY BABY! Corey: He bites. (footage of Corey and Hunter in the boys' room. Corey is seen confiscating his son's stuffed toy and gets bitten in in the arm in retaliation) Corey (footage): Stop! Don't bite me! Corey: He hits. (footage in the car, Hunter hits River on the head repeatedly with both hands, River can be seen crying as a result) Lucy (footage): Hey, Hunter! Corey: He is just non-stop aggressive. (footage of Lucy and Hunter upstairs) Hunter (footage): I don't care! (footage of Hunter kneeling against a wall and pounding against it) (footage in the living room with Lucy restraining Hunter) Lucy (footage): This is not funny! Hunter (footage): Let me GOOO! Lucy (footage): Sit down! Jo: Oh, dear. We've got problems. Category:Transcripts